1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a golf game which is played with a simulated green, sets of cards and a chance device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a variety of simulated golf games have been devised. In general, such games include a gameboard showing the layout of one or more golf holes and means for generating the yardage attained on a given shot which usually employs a type of chance device.
Such prior proposals have a number of deficiencies. For example, some require the use of a plotting device to be used in connection with the gameboard to determine the position of advancement of each player on a hole. Others employ mechanical yardage generating devices which are complicated and bulky and often difficult for children to use. Still others have used a set of dice for generating the yardage of a particular shot, but these are limited by the number of yardage increments attained from the chances of the dice, thereby detracting from the realism of the game as contrasted to the actual game played outdoors.